Super Smash Brothers Chaos
by Esper of Tropica
Summary: After the exhausting events that happen after Subspace, the smasher leave each other, often splitting into groups or going home. Newcomers come for tournaments, but new challenges are appearing. Can the true villains be found before everything is too late? Or will all of Imaginarium Nintendo come crashing down?
1. Part one: the adventure begins!

This whole mess started when two girls decided to take over the world of Taco Bell. Just kidding, Imaginarium Nintendo. Their friend was out of the country for a while, so the could take over without having to worry about being a bit slow. Though she said she would be back soon…

Of course, the real problem was when two boys, one with black hair and purple eyes and the other with blond hair and blue eyes, were having a friendly chat with each other. They had a strong relationship since they paired off together after the war against Tabuu.

"Hey, Ness? What is that odd thingy?" the blond, Lucas asked.

Ness shrugged, deciding to go back to the conversation rather than worry about a white cat with bleeding eyes. The cat, known as Gatze, lunged at the two, effectively sinking its bright red teeth into Ness' arm.

A yoyo collided into its head, effectively knocking it off. After a few more hits from the mysterious weapon, it yowled loudly before falling into a bunch of black and white spheres. The orbs went off into the breeze and went far, far away.

"Who are you?" Lucas called out. A pair of brown eyes glimmered from in a tree before a boy resembling Ness hopped out. He had the yoyo in one hand and a bat in the other.

"I'm Ninten."

He put the yoyo back in his pocket and the bat somewhere.

"I'm Ness! And this is Lucas!" Ness said, smiling.

Lucas simply waved before watching the new boy carefully. He noticed various signs of nervousness and hugged Ninten. The other simple gave him a small hug back, a confused look on his face. Ness sweat dropped.

A bunch of eerie blue eyes stared at him from the brush, and several black bunnies with blood dripping from their eyes came out. Then the rest of them slithered out, revealing a long serpent tail with some black tufts of fur here and there. It was called Lepurpe.

The four pairs of blue eyes stared at them before lunging, revealing sharp red fangs. Lucas quickly used PK Fire, while Ness used PK Pulse. Ninten quickly whacked one with his bat, sending it flying. The last one, noticing its comrades were gone, began dissipating into the orbs, before following a trail on the ground. Ninten nodded in agreement with himself before walking after it. Ness and Lucas simply followed him.

**DUN DUN DUN! Meanwhile, in Skyworld…**

Pit sat, bored, on his soft bed. Noticing a small ripple in the reflection pool that showed where the new stadium was built and the battles going on in it. Today, Meta Knight versus the newcomer, Pokemon Ranger Summer. Summer summoned Suicune and rode around, which was one of her special attacks. Of course, this stayed in play until she was kicked off, dismounted, or she switched to another of the two Pokemon.

Meta Knight was the first to notice the Smashball coming up, but Summer used a series of quick waterfalls and hydro pumps to attack the ball, breaking it.

Pit cheered for the losing opponent, while Palutena in the other room groaned as the one she wasn't betting for got the Final Smash.

Summer dismounted and quickly used her Final Smash before the really close Meta Knight could hit her.. The first Pokemon to come in was Celebi, who enveloped Meta Knight and sent him back in time. Mewtwo came next, trapping him in psychic energy. Then Ho-oh, with Sacred Fire. Then Lugia, who used Aeroblast, Suicune who used Hydro Pump, Raikou who used Thunder, Entei who used Inferno, Articuno who used Sheer Cold, Zapdos who used Volt Switch, and then finally Moltres, who sent him "out" of his misery and sent him flying out of the stage and into the net below.

After reviving the fallen knight, they shook hands and gave a small wave to the crowd. Almost everyone was cheering for Summer, with small catcalls coming from the ones who betted on the blue colored knight.

A bunch of black and white orbs floated down from the sky, before clumping up into snake creatures with wings, feathers along their tails, and hooked beaks. They were golden, with green, blue, and orange, and even decorated the back of their heads. But the creepy thing was the red eyes that bled onto their scales.

They all let out an ear piercing shriek, and Summer, ready to shut them up, held her styler up, ready to attack. Meta Knight took to the sky before unleashing a Mach Tornado. Summer sent out her styler and used it to whack a couple of the creatures upside the head. She then summoned Entei and used Lava Plume various amounts of time with an occasional Stomp. Eventually, all the enemies were beaten and the orbs floated back up to the sky.

**The small cutscene!**

Two girls, facing away from the light so you could only see the backs, looked over the dust floating back.

"The Axlecoats failed. Odd, the warriors seem stronger than before," the first one said.

"Very much so. Summer is doing very well for a newcomer, defeating even Meta K-night," the second girl said, separating the k and the night.

"Our forces may not be enough to stop them."

"Oh I got a plan. That will blow their minds. Some that even blow my own just thinking about them."

"And they involve?"

"Turning friend against friend, foe against foe, and even brother against brother. And maybe even a surprise attack. From one of their own!"

Both of them laughed evilly before spreading their wings and taking off. All that was seen of their identities was a single lock of golden hair and a single dark grey feather.


	2. Part two: What just happened?

Rosalina and Toon sat next to each other, eating Star Bits. A delicious treat, and an amazing weapon.

"These are really good! They taste like honey!" Toon squealed, the little Link eating handful after handful of Star Bits.

"I know. Though you should really be thanking Luigi and Mario for grabbing over one thousand."

"Who's Luigi?"

Rosalina gave an unamused look to the little hero. Toon stared at the little white and black orbs falling from the sky. From the orbs formed a large amount of Doberman Pinschers with bleeding eyes. Toon quickly drew his sword and lunged. Rosalina fired some Star Bits from her hand, using those as a weapon. Toon threw a bomb at them, blasting a large hole in the defenses. The rest of them, which was only about twelve, turned back into the orbs and floated away.

Only one Canehund, as they were called, remained, but it turned into orbs quickly after the others left. Then it reformed itself as a giant T-Rex like creature with griffon-like ears, dragon wings, long arms, feathers down its back, bleeding red eyes, bluish scales, and three rows of teeth in its mouth.

It let out a large scream and lunged at Toon, who dodged the attack and stabbed it in the head. Rosalina looked up, seeing a Smashball, which was odd, since you don't normally get Smashballs on adventures. She broke it with an abnormally large Star Bit.

Running up to the creature, a Nehegolni, she jumped up and used the attack, which caused a large amount of Lumas to come in, transform into comets, and shoot through the creature. It let out a squeal of pain as it turned into a bunch of orbs and joined the others.

**Meanwhile…**

Link chased after Bowser, with Mario at his side. Zelda and Peach nodded to each other before attacking the hands that held them with a turnip and Din's Fire. Bowser dropped them before motioning over his son.

Zelda quickly turned into Sheik, while the other three got ready to attack. Bowser Jr. got out his paintbrush and quickly flung a glop of pink and orange paint onto Mario. Link slashed at Bowser, Sheik kicked Jr. in the face, Peach threw a turnip, and Mario threw a fireball. Jr.'s health quickly depleted and he fell to the ground, dissolved into a bunch of black and white orbs, and dropped a trophy.

After a few swift kicks, slashes, fireballs, and turnips to the face, Bowser roared before dissolving into a bunch of spheres and a trophy. Mario touched Bowser's trophy stand, reviving him. Peach did the same with Jr.

Bowser Jr. hugged Peach.

"Mama! My Mama!"

Mario sweat dropped before giving a small, barely noticeable glare to Bowser, as everyone was watching Jr. and Peach.

"Bowser, what happened?" Zelda asked. Bowser pondered for a second.

"I remember being surrounded by those orbs. We had just been taking a nap in our castle…"

Jr. spoke.

"I was awake, and I swear I saw a white feather and a blackish wing flying outside the window. Those might be the people who's responsible!"

**Meanwhile…**

"Ah. So this was part of your plan?"

"Yep."

"So what's next?"

"Well, let's hope Lucas likes seeing his brother again!"

Evil laughter came from the two girls.

"So, you wanna go get some ice cream?" the second girl asked. The first one replied by dragging her out the door.

Once again, you could only see one part of their identity. This time it was a lock of short brown hair and a white feather.

**Second chapter! YAY!**

**I'm not really going into much detail of the bosses' moveset while they are being fought. It will be much more awesome when you get to see them on the good side.**


	3. Part three: Twins

Lucas and Ness followed Ninten down the black road, following the orbs as they lead to a giant building. It was carved from what appeared to be amethyst, emeralds, and obsidian. An odd creature fell down from the roof.

It was cat-like, with bleeding green eyes and pitch black fur. In its first set of paws it held a long yellow sword. The next ones held bloodied knives, while the last arms had cannons for hands.

It drew its sword back out of the ground before turning to the boys. The tall creature, at least the three of them stacked up, roared before lunging.

Lucas dodged a cannon blast before hitting it with PK Fire and then PK Freeze, temporarily trapping it. Ness directed PK Thunder at it before also attacking with PK Fire too. Ninten grabbed his bat and whacked it in one of the arms with the cannons. The arm dissipated into white orbs.

The smash ball floated in, and Ninten immediately used 4th-D Slip to get to it, hitting it with his bat afterwards. It broke after a few attacks, in which the creature was down to three arms; the sword arms and the left knife one.

Ness and Lucas noticed the now glowing boy and jumped back, letting Ninten in front of them. The boy wearing the red bandana sent his yoyo backwards, where it glowed and grew largely in size.

"KORE HA ANATA NO UNMEI DESU!" Ninten shouted, slamming the giant yoyo into the creature. It was sent flying into the door. Quickly getting up with newly regrown arms, it smirked, showing emotion for the first time.

"Good hit. See ya!"

It ran off past the boys and hopped onto a large grey horse with dragonfly wings.

They walked through the black doors with red streaks to find a person with an arm cannon, a yellow sword, mechanical bat wings, and wearing a large mask that might as well have been a helmet.

The person turned around, laughing.

"Well, if it isn't my pathetic little twin Lucas! And who are these people? Your pathetic little friends? Oh! That's right! You had to abandon the others when you got invited to Brawl! I'm still surprised Curatore didn't manage to finish you off!"

"CLAUS?!" Lucas gasped, looking at his deceased brother who taunted him and sardonically smiled. Claus laughed.

"Well, who else is a human chimera? Oh course I'm Claus, you baka!"

Ninten whacked Claus in his good eye with his yoyo before jumping back to defend Lucas. Ness fired PK Fire, while Lucas stared as his brother dodged with ease.

"Oh, so my brother can't fight me himself?! WEAK! FIGHT ME YOURSELF! AND DON'T JUST DEFEND AND HEAL LIKE LAST TIME!"

Lucas pushed past Ninten, who looked at him with confusing. He didn't however, see the bumper falling from the ceiling. Lucas jumped, grabbed it, and threw it right at his brother, who went flying into the wall, knocking his mask off and dissolving him into black orbs and a trophy. Lucas stooped next to the trophy and touched the base, reviving his brother.

Claus sat up, groaning, before opening his eyes to see his brother with a few scratches on his body and a few tears in his shirt.

"L-Lucas? Where am I?" he asked. Lucas pulled him up and quickly enveloped his twin in a hug. Claus began shaking.

"Wh-what's happening?"

"Don't worry about it. I know you weren't under your own influence…"

"Yeah, its not like you called him weak, said you were surprised that he's even managed to live this long, called him pathetic, called us pathetic, called him a baka, and basically forced him to fight you. He just threw a bumper at you and knocked you out of the computer screen," Ninten said. Ness whacked him upside the head.

"And don't break the fourth wall!"

Claus quickly began apologizing after that, even as they were walking out of the building.

**Meanwhile…**

"Was that part of your plan?"

"Yep!"

"Odd part of your plan, then."

"Don't worry. We'll soon have a human chimera under our complete control. And this is just a part of it. And I hope she doesn't mind us borrowing Duskmare."

"And Dawnmare."

"Can't forget her."

The two girls laughed and did a small dance before flying away and splitting up.

**Translations-**

**KORE HA ANATA NO UNMEI DESU! - This is your doom!**

**Baka- idiot**


	4. Part Four: Mechas

Kirby and Bandana Dee were walking in silence as they neared a city made of black and red material. A large mech with spider legs sat on top of the roof of the highest building.

A bunch of seahorse like creatures with blood splatters where the eyes would be appeared in front of them, spitting out black stuff that quickly fizzled out of the mouths of their flat faces.

Bandana Dee stabbed one in the chest and it quickly fizzled away into a bunch of orbs. The orbs formed two more in its place. Kirby swallowed Bandana Dee before spitting him back out and gaining his bandana and his spear. They both kept stabbing them until they were surrounded.

Something quickly burned them and the orbs floated away in the wind. Summer hopped off of Entei and watched the orbs with the two before noticing some more enemies form behind them. Meta Knight quickly joined them and watched as the Gatzes formed.

They quickly fought through the creatures and traveled forward, fighting some more on the way. The made it to the Mecha on the building, even though it did take a few tries to get up there. Mostly because of Summer not jumping very far.

When they got up there, Porky began laughing like a maniac. He jumped up and down using his mecha and sent Meta Knight flying and turned him into a trophy in the process.

Summer summoned Entei and rode around on it, using Flamethrower on the Mecha. Kirby floated up and used his Stone attack on the top. Bandana Dee constantly stabbed it and even threw a bumper at it when it came down. Summer noticed a trophy stand and threw it, it only causing damage but not finishing him off.

Bandana Dee jumped up and began chasing the Smashball that had just began floating around. His spear grew gigantic and he threw it, destroying the mecha.

**Meanwhile…**

Two statues stood over the trophy of Meta Knight, both smiling insanely. The second one raised her hand and the black and white orbs swarmed over the trophy.

A darker clone of Meta Knight stood up, bowed deeply, and flew off. The girls laughed evilly before nodding to each other and flying away.


	5. Part 5: Dewotts and Knights

Pokemon Trainer Red sat across from Pokemon Trainer Hilda, who was playing with her Tepig.

A large crash came down and bent a few trees as large white cat like creatures with bleeding black eyes and tail blades came down. Quickly, Red sent out Squirtle and had it use Water Gun. Tepig used Ember and killed one of the slow creatures. The Pokemon, with their trainers following behind them in the background, ran through the forest, occasionally having to fight off one of the enemies. Eventually, they found themselves surrounded by enemies. A single gush of water came through the creatures, and a Dewott appeared to slice a glob of black with bleeding eyes in half.

Dewott nodded to Hilda and sent Red flying into the air with Hydro Pump. Tepig and Dewott quickly began fighting after that. Tepig used Ember upwards multiple times before, after racking up enough damage on it, sent it flying with a bumper that it grabbed in its mouth. Hilda threw a Pokeball at it and caught it easily.

"Now, we should probably find Red… and I'm talking to myself again. Greeeeeeeat…"

Pit had finally made it to the battle zone, and was shocked to find Meta Knight flying above a trophy form of Marth. The two had developed a friendship (no matter how much they denied it) after the war with Subspace, and this was shocking that he'd hurt his friend outside of a friendly tournament.

Meta Knight turned around and drew Galaxia before lunging at the angel. Pit dodged and lightly touched Marth's trophy stand. The prince drew Falchion.

"That is not Meta Knight. He does not fight like that," Marth said, shaking his head. "It must be a clone."

Pit raised an eyebrow.

"Well, then! We must defeat him!"

"Defeat him without hurting him, no less."

Fighting hard and almost dying a plethora of times, Pit noticed the Smashball float around. A flash of red, blue, and gold, and it was broken and replaced by a red-haired teen.

"Roy, you were kicked out after Melee, we can handle this by ourselves," Marth said, frowning at the teen. Roy pouted before smirking. He used the power from the Smashball to cover his sword in large flames before firing it from his sword. A large crash sounded when it connected with Meta Knight and sent him flying into a seat. Black and white orbs fell off and all that was left was Meta Knight's trophy. Marth revived him before handing the masked puffball a piece of pocky.

"We speak not of this," Meta Knight said before biting down on his pocky stick. "And this too."

**Meanwhile…**

"DAMMIT! SOMEONE STOLE OUR POCKY!" the second girl shouted, watching the four smashers. That pocky was HER strawberry pocky, and she knew it!

"Come on, it's just some pocky and I'll put it back after this!"

"GIVE ME MA POCKY OR I LEECK YOU!"

"NEVAAAA!"


	6. Part 6: Two headed dragons

A plumber clad in green sat with King Dedede as they watched an adventure that King Dedede had a while back.

"And then I return to Dreamland!"

"Pretty neat," Luigi said before watching as Meta Knight got the energy spheres for who knows how many times in a row. "He sure did get a lot of spheres."

"I know, the little son of a-"

Something scratched at his mouth, and the only thing he could see were the golden eyes and blood.

Luigi quickly attacked at where the eyes were floating and the winged, stumpy tailed, cat-like creature was revealed. It growled before taking to the air, only to be hit by a Waddle Dee and evaporating into orbs.

Something hit them in the backs, and turned them into trophies. An all to familiar chuckle resounded from behind them.

"Seems like the Demon Lord has done it again…"

Ike walked for what seemed like forever until he noticed a little pink puffball behind him. Jigglypuff smiled at the mercenary before looking at the monster in front of them. Curatore was back, and was carrying a slingshot that shot hail, and two flaming torches, along with the sword, which was red and purple.

Jigglypuff used rollout, knocking into it, while Ike used Aether on the other side of it. Then came Eruption and one trophy stand. Right next to the miniboss was a trophy of him, ready to assist.

"Well, then. I guess I'll be going," Curatore said, smirking widely. Jigglypuff picked up the trophy while Ike picked up the key that had been left behind. A cat-like enemy appeared, with bleeding eyes and actually missing one eye. It was blue, and had a single humanoid hand on one of its front paws.

Jigglypuff rolled right through it before pounding it with its fists. It quickly dissipated, only to have another one take its place a little while after. Ike threw the key at the door with a lock and it fitted itself in there. They ran through it find a cel-shaded version of Zelda fighting with a giant sword and bow. She transformed and took a machete from the wall. She quickly cut a pure white serpentine creature with two horns, one pointing forward, the other backward. It had sharp teeth that stood out from its mouth, bleeding black eyes, and bony front legs. It faded out of existence, leaving only orbs behind.

"Hey," the Toon Zelda said. "I'm Tetra. Call me Zelda and I'll cut your tongue off."

Ike bit his tongue.

"So, you guys here to fight the two headed dragon too?"

They stood on a platform of ice with four wooden pegs and water surrounding it. A large dragon with two heads wearing masks burst out from the water and quickly snatched up Jigglypuff. They threw her behind them and trapped her in a cage.

The ice head shot a fireball, in which Tetra deflected by using her sword to shoot it at the other head. Ike used Eruption on the ice head as the fire one got hit. They both went underwater, and Tetra jumped onto a peg to dodge, motioning to Ike to do the same. As soon as the water subsided, Ike used Eruption on the ice head again. After another repeat of the cycle on the ice head, the armor broke. Tetra rolled her eyes before sending one of the ice balls at the fire head.

Another flood, another ice ball, the like. Eventually both of the heads were bare of armor, and they bit off the inner pegs. Ike quickly dodged Ice breath, and attacked the head. Tetra changed back into Zelda form and slammed the giant sword onto the snout of the beast. It screamed in pain before that head turned to sand. Quickly, Ike turned to the fire head and used Aether on it. Toon Zelda looked up, grabbed the Smashball that had floated in, and quickly used its power. Her pirate crew, along with the ever so famous Linebeck, came in on boats and began pummeling the last head. It turned to sand and both heads withered away.

Behind Jigglypuff's cage stood Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong, who opened the cage and let the puffball out.

**Meanwhile…**

"Well, they defeated Gleeok. I wonder how that's gonna effect our troops," the first girl said, looking at the other. The second smirked.

"Well, it won't be very wounding in our forces. Besides, we have the elements on our side. Well, other than Song."

"Yeah…"

"Besides, wouldn't a pterodactyl-like creature be a good foe against them? I mean, come on. He looks awesome! Even if I've never played his game…"

"Yessssss, thissssss shall be very interesssssssting!"

"And we can come in assssssss mini-bossessssss in our sssssspider mechsssssssss."

"Yessss, very brilliant idea, sssssssissssss. Now, can we sssssssstop with the hisssssssssing?"

"Yeah. You wanna go to Taco Bell?"

"Sure."

**Okay, so if you're wondering about the giant sword Toon Zelda/ Tetra is wielding, in Spirit Tracks, you can possess phantoms and use them. So, ba-bam! ToonZ has a giant sword and she can wield it.**


	7. Part 7: Spider Mechas and Flying Ships

Samus, Snake, and Pikachu sat curled up inside a crate, upside down. Pikachu used Thunder and broke out of there, only to set off the alarms on the ship. A bunch of multicolored cat-like creatures with grey eyes that bled onto their fur, an extra set of legs, wings, a stinger on the tail, and feathered ears burst in, noticing the trio. They all swarmed around them, and the trio quickly began to attack offensively. Samus fired multiple missiles, while Snake threw his bombs and Pikachu used Thunder.

After the Macsomags were defeated, they all ran out of the storage room and found Mewtwo sitting among the rumble of a broken case with his older sister cuddling next to him. Mew quickly disappeared and Mewtwo turned to face them. Pikachu turned to fight him.

After a long and hard fight, in which Snake ignored because he was being a bit flirty with Samus (who just knocked him upside the head), Mewtwo came out the victor. Mew reappeared and revived Pikachu before floating off again.

-Tell everyone I said hi!- she said as she disappeared. Mewtwo joined the group as they ran forward. They were soon greeted by almost getting squished by a giant spider leg. Inside the room was a pair of robots that resembled spiders, except one had a cannon and the other had a flamethrower attached to the top. The one with the cannon was camo, while the flamethrower one was purple.

"Prepare for trouble!" a voice sounded from inside the camo one.

"And make it double!" said a voice from the purple one.

"To protect the world from devestation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Camo!"

"Purple!"

"Meowth was supposed to be here, so…yeah," both said at the same time.

"Team Soapy Tacos!"

"Blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"…"

Pikachu zapped them hard and then got hit by a person flying in comically and breaking through the roof. It was Red.

Samus fired another missile, barely dodging the incoming flames from the purple one. Snake also sent out a missile at the camo one, breaking one of the legs. A gasp came from inside.

"HEY YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

A plethora of missiles came out of the cannon and hit Snake in the chest, sending him flying, but he quickly joined back in the fight. Quickly, the purple one jumped up and landed on top of Red, pinning him down lightly.

"You apologize right now or I squish him!" the voice said. Red shook his head and sent out Charizard, who used Rock Smash on the leg.

"OKAY! WE'RE OUTTA HERE!" the camo said before flying out on a pair of pink wings. The purple one zoomed out on black ones.

Quickly, the smashers made their way through yet another door to find a certain reptilian creature who grabbed Samus and threw her against the wall. It then let out fireballs at the rest of them. Pikachu used Thunder and then Skull Bash on Ridley, who stopped his attack for a moment before dragging his tail over half of the floor. Samus fired her cannon, Snake threw a bomb, and Red had Charizard use Rock Smash. About halfway through the battle, Ridley flew up and disappeared, only to be hit down a giant, dull blade that pounded him into the ground. Ridley let out a scream as his head collided with the floor.

A man with greasy black hair and a red tattoos down one arm to his neck stood next to the fallen creature.

"Hope I'm not too late for the party. I'm Magnus, by the way," he said. Red nodded to him, and the five left quickly. Jumping out, everyone nodded, Samus grabbing onto Snake's leg with Magnus hanging onto her leg. Red took hold of the other, and Pikachu bit at the seat of Red's pants. The ship, without Ridley, crashed into the forest below.

Meta Knight, Marth, Roy, and Pit walked towards the crashed ship and waved to the people flying overhead. They dropped down one at a time, and joined forces.

As the sun set, they all lit a fire while Meta and Marth took the first watch. Everyone else was soon asleep, and the knight looked around before grabbing a box of pocky from out underneath his cape. He sat there, eating it, when Marth stole a piece. The prince smirked and quickly ate it.

**Meanwhile…**

"WILL YOU STOP STEALIN MA POCKY?!" the second girl shouted. The first one sighed.

"Really?"

"YES MA POCKY MIGHT GET BROKEN!"


End file.
